The one who sees me
by meandmyGlassheart
Summary: Matthew couldn't believe that he had just missed his flight... Or was it fate? Will Matthew finally meet someone who will remember him after they have separated?
1. Chapter 1

This is my first fanfic so I hope you enjoy it ... and thank you to my friends finulriikka and Kabnondra who read my text and helped me correct hopefully all the misspellings

I don't own the characters

* * *

Life is a mystery; you never know what the fate is planning for your journey.

The happiness can be waiting you behind next corner

or in the next person who is going to bump into you.

_I can't believe that I just did it. I just missed my flight. I have never, ever, done that, and since when the flights have left in time?! This is the fucking America._ Matthew was totally freaking out in his head, even if he did look calm and normal on the outside._ This is so unreal, I might miss my brother's wedding because of the one time when I didn't come to the airport two hours in advance.__Why I am so invisible? On the other hand if this were a book, I would meet someone and start talking to him or her and we would become friends or even more._ He let out a sigh, thinking, like that would ever happen. No one had noticed him and that was the reason why it had taken him three and a half hours to get pass the security check. People just kept passing him like air, screw the others. Matthews had to admit that even his relatives kept forgetting that he exists. Most likely the wedding would start with no one noticing that he wasn't there.

The next flight wouldn't leave for five hours, so he decided to go and check out the book store in the airport. The bookstore was impressively large and he found the book he had been looking for. He bought the book and exited from the bookstore with a small smile on his lips. He started to read the book while he was walking. Suddenly he bumped to someone and fell over the person. He blushed and the red color in his face just got stronger when he realized that he was lying top of a familiar red eyed albino. "S-sorry, Gilbert!" was all what he got out of his mouth.

The Prussian looked surprised and answered to the Canadian: " You know the awesome me, which is awesome, but should I know you?"

The Canadian let out a sight. _This again._ "Don't worry, even my brother forgets me sometimes. I am Matthew, Alfred's brother."

The albino slapped his hand on his face. "Of course, how could the awesome me forget something so cute!"

Matthew's face got even redder if that was even possible. _Cute, him? No way… No one had ever told him he was cute_. Matthew must have sunk in his thoughts, because Gilbert's voice woke him up from them: "Matthew? Are you alright?" "Y-yes?"

"I am not complaining, but you are not a feather." Matthew jumped up and his face turned back to red because he realized that he was still top of Gilbert. "So-sorry."

"It's okay. Like I said, I can't complain when someone as cute as you is laying top of me." After saying this Gilbert grabbed Matthew's hand and started to pull him towards another direction. "Are you hungry? 'Cause I am starving."

* * *

Please review 3


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you for reading this ^^

all I own is the story line

They are Matthew's thoughts when the text is _in italics... _I hope I found them all since they somehow disasbeared when I moved the file in here... but if something is jumping on your eyes please tell me and I'm trying to correct it as soon as possible ^^

~~Enjoy, my sweetheart~~

* * *

Gilbert grabbed Matthew's hand and started to pull him towards another direction. "Are you hungry? 'Cause I am starving."

And so the Canadian ended up sitting in a crowded restaurant next to Gilbert. He couldn't get words out of his mouth because he was so startled that someone was really, REALLY talking to him. "Earth calling Mattie!"

Matthew blinked his eyes and automatically corrected: "It's Matthew." Only Alfred called him Mattie. Though it was probably because Alfred just didn't listen or at least didn't obey, when Matthew had ask him not to use that name which was reminding Matthew of their childhood and other not so fun times.

"Great to have you back! And you are right, you look so much more like Birdie, you are as cute as my Gilbird... Oh I hope he is fine... I tried to smuggle him to the plane, but somehow they saw through my awesome disguise."

Matthew didn't say it out loud but he could almost see how Gilbert would dress Gilbird to look like human or how he would try to hide Gilbird in his hair and just keep whispering: "Keep still." or "Stay quiet!" while walking towards the security check. Though, Gilbert's messed hair did support the last theory better.

Gilbert's smiling eyes were dangerously captivating. Matthew's mouth dried and his mind went blank and all he managed to blur out of his mouth was "S-so are you also going to Arthur and Alfred's wedding?"

"Yeah, not the church though." Matthew raised his eyebrows as a silent question. Gilbert let out a sigh and buried his face in his hands. "Just lots of bad memories."

There was silence as Matthew waited him to continue, but even so he flinched when Gilbert started to speak again. Gilbert's voice was so rough and thick of feelings.

"A couple of years ago I fell love with a beautiful Hungarian woman. Her name was Elizaveta. We were madly in love and I proposed to her after a while. When she had finally calmed down and put the frying pan away, I convinced her about my feelings and she finally answered yes to me. I should have suspected that something was off but I didn't want to see the signs. Elizaveta left me at the altar and ran away with my ... "

Gilbert took a brief moment to collect himself before he continued: "And after that I haven't stepped foot in a church, not even for my Opa's funeral... I don't really know why I am telling this to you."

A shy smile appeared on Gilbert's face. Matthew was startled by how vulnerable Gilbert looked. This made him do something that he wouldn't have dared to do otherwise. He hugged Gilbert and the hug wasn't short. For Matthew's surprise instead of pulling away from the hug Gilbert hugged back.

"Thanks Birdie", was all Gilbert said after they separated, and in a blink of the eye he was back to being his talkative and cheerful self.

"So why did you miss your flight? 'Cause if you ask me I wouldn't say that you are the unpunctual type."

"I didn't make sure that I had enough time to get pass the security check…" But before Matthew could continue, he was interrupted by his ringing phone.

Gilbert raised his brows with a big grin in his lips. He would have never guessed that Matthew would have that kind of a ringtone. _Oh god, what's he thinking about me now? This is so embarrassing!_ Matthew blushed but a small smile appeared on his lips because the song was "Canadian, Please" and Matthew couldn't help loving it. "Oh, it's Alfred," Matthew stared bluntly at the screen but finally answer to it. "H-hi Alfred."

"What's up bro, where are you?"

"Oh, fuck" hissed Matthew so silently that only Gilbert heard it. Gilbert wouldn't have believed that Matthew would use such a language if he hasn't heard it himself

"You're still there?"

"Yhym. Y-yeah I forgot to call you. I-I kind of missed my flight."

"WHAT, how's that possible Mattie?!" But before Matthew could answer anything Alfred continued: "Artie is so going to freak down."

"I'm t-trying to get in time to the ceremony, It's going to be a tight spot but I think I will manage."

"So will you get in time for the ceremony?" Matthew let out a sigh because once again Al hadn't listened to him and he would have repeat what he had just said.

"Great I will send someone to pick you up"

"N-no need to bother anybody. I can take a cab"

"Alright, see you at the church!"

"What the was fuck that?!" Gilbert almost yell when Matthew ended the call with Alfred. Matthew didn't get a word out of his mouth, because Gilbert was (in Matthew's perspective) yelling at him. Gilbert didn't notice that Matthew froze completely as he ranted, "You were like doorstep, why you let that fucking American treat you like that " Gilbert went on and on until the point he had let out all the rage of how Alfred treated Matthew. Then he realized that Matthew hadn't said a thing while he was bursting it all out. He turned back to face Matthew. Matthew looked like a kid who was being upbraided.

"Oh, shit..." Gilbert cursed silently and rubbed his eyes frustrated of himself and thinking what he should do. This wasn't the awesome way he usually did things. Something in Matthew made Gilbert tick and behave not so awesome way, like he used to. "... Sorry Matthew, I didn't mean it to say it that way."

Matthew wasn't listening as he hadn't heard anything after Gilbert's first sentences. Blood was rushing to his ears. _Who, he thinks he is... idiot_ . Matthew hadn't noticed that he was switching to French in his thoughts._"Comment ce putain de prussien ose-t-il parler de mon frère décédé depuis longtemps comme ça ?"_

Old habits stick tight.

Before Matthew even realized it his fist had been pulled back and hit the albino. Gilbert didn't see the blow coming and fell hard on the table which had been beside them. When Matthew realized what he had done, he just stared at his hand which was still held up in a tigh fist. Gilbert let out a whine of pain and it soaked Matthew out of his thoughts and he rushed to help Gilbert. "Oh, Gilbert, I'm so sorry. I can't believe that I really just did that."

"No problem. I guess, I did deserve that." Gilbert said while rubbing his sore chin. After a while Gilberts eyes expanded, like he had just realized what happened. "YOU HIT ME, YOU REALLY HIT ME!" Gilbert captured Matthew in a hug. Matthew was startled by Gilbert's sudden movement, which didn't make any sense to Matthew after Gilbert's jelled words. "I'm so proud of you Birdie. You finally didn't let anybody boss you around!"

"You're happy that I hit you? You really are an idiot." Matthew tried not to roll his eyes while saying this.

Gilbert let go of Matthew and they sat back to the table and everything went back to what it was before Alfred's call; Gilbert talking whatever came in his mind and Matthew mostly silently listening to what Gilbert was saying. They ordered something to drink since they still had four hours until they could board the plane. So everything was quite peaceful until Gilbert said: "I didn't know that the zippers were invented in Canada."

Matthew almost burst out what he was drinking and blushed because Gilbert was referring his ringtone. "O-oh, w-well most of people don't know that," Matthew mumbled back to Gilbert and a surprised thought rose in his mind_: He really pays attention to me, I don't remember anyone doing that, not even Papa_. A warm feeling started to spread in Matthew's chest to all over his body and a smile that could outdo the sun lighted up Matthews face.

"WOW, you have a really awesome smile Birdie, you should use it more often!" Gilbert exclaimed.

Matthew blushed for the sudden compliment but the smile remained on his face. "T-th-thanks." Matthew and Gilbert's gazes locked on each other. Silence fell between them. Matthew could hear his heartbeat rising. It was like the moment in movies when everything slows down and the couple is getting closer and closer to each other for a kiss...

* * *

**Translations:**

**German  
Opa –Grandfather**

**French  
Idiot- just happen to be same in English  
"Comment ce putain de prussien ose-t-il parler de mon frère décédé depuis longtemps comme ça ?"**

**-'How dare that fucking Prussian speak about my long lost bother like that?  
Papa -Father**

I don't speak French but the translation should be right because I asked my French friend to help me … so thank you J^^

Hope you enjoy the story... Review please

oh and I haven't yet written much on to this so if you want to suggest something please do it ^^ I need some crazy or not so crazy ideas

and I'm probably trying to post once a month ... Love you all ^^


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own Hetalia

~~Enjoy~~

* * *

Matthew saw someone's fist coming right towards him. _Oh great, this again, someday I'm so making Alfred pay for all this._ Matthew quickly dived on the floor and the first bunch barely missed him. "You call yourself a hero, you lowlife. Don't you remember me? I guess it has been long time no seeing you, _Alfred_." A Cuban-looking man was almost spitting his words out of his mouth.

"B-bu-but I-I'm n-not Al-Alfred!" The unknown bully reached his hand, grabbed Matthew's fist, and started to pull Matthew up. Matthew was getting ready for a fist-fight. It wasn't so unusual that someone mixed him and Alfred, they were twins after all.

"Get your hands off my Birdie!" Matthew shivered, because he had never heard Gilbert sounding so ominous.

"Or what?" said the Cuban who was gritting his teeth. "I will beat the crap out of you." Matthew could hear the silent threat in Gilbert's voice and when the Cuban didn't let go of Matthew's hand Gilbert punched the first time. Gilbert was blinded by the rage and didn't notice that Matthew was all right.

"Stop it Gilbert, you're hurting him!" Matthew said when he stepped between the Prussian and Cuban. Gilbert blinked. He had been a bit off... No, he had totally lost it. Gilbert brought himself together and hissed to the Cuban who was still lying on the floor: "He's not Alfred! So _fuck off_!"

After saying this Gilbert grabbed Matthew's hand and they trailed out of the restaurant.

Gilbert didn't say anything for a while. He just kept going on and dragged Matthew behind him.

"Gil-Gilbert, stop… please you are hurting me"

Gilbert stopped like he had hit the wall and let go of Matthew's hand. Matthew stepped in front of him but Gilbert was hanging his head like a kid that has done something naughty.

Matthew placed his hands on both sides of Gilbert's face to get him to look directly into his eyes.

"S-sorry that I hurt you" Gilbert muttered when his eyes met Matthew's.

"Oh, Gilbert you don't need to apologize for that, just calm down a little bit."  
"I'm used to things like that happening, but thanks for helping me."

A wide smile appeared on Gilbert's face  
"Well, of course I helped you, that's what awesome people do and you know, I'm awesome!"

"Hey! There is a gift shop, wanna go there? I still need to find the wedding gift." And before Matthew could say anything Gilbert had grabbed his hand and was again but more gently bulling Matthew towards the gift shop.

Matthew and Gilbert were wandering in the gift shop.  
"Have you got anything special in your mind?"  
"Naah, nothing really" Gilbert's gaze sweeped over the shelves. Then something drew his attention.  
"What the fuck?! This is outrageous, there is even one with the flag of Austria but not even one with the flag of Prussia and we if nobody are the beer-drinking nation."

Matthew turned around to see what Gilbert was talking about.  
"Oh, those would make a good wedding present or what do you think?"  
"Yeah, I guess it would make awesome wedding present."

"All the passengers of the flight BA0185 to Heathrow, please come to gate number seven. We are starting to take people into the plain."

"Okay we need to go, NOW." Matthew didn't want to miss another flight, ever in his life, and he bushed Gilbert towards the counter.

They started to walk towards the gate or more like rushed because they had wandered pretty far away from the gate and Matthew was almost panicking while wondering if they would make it in time.

They both were a little bit out of breath when they arrived to the gate and silence fell between them.

Gilbert started to speak first when they settled in the end of the queue.  
"Which seat you have? Mine is 6D", Gilbert noted. Matthew dug up his ticket from the backpack. "Mine is 5A."

"Oh so close but still too far away" Gilbert looked a little bit depressed, but it was only for few seconds that his face was back to the normal. Gilbert's eyes were shimmering and a big smile appeared on his face while he was staring at Matthew.

"I-is there something in my face?" Matthew mumbled because the Prussian's stare was making him really uneasy.

"No, it's nothing" and something about Gilberts gentle smile made Matthews cheeks flush but he didn't have time to think about Gilbert's expression because it was finally their turn to step onto the plane.

Matthew had to admit that had been so overwhelmed by the Prussian's attention he had actually almost sighed for relief because he didn't have to sit next to Gilbert.

_"Gil could probably talk even polar bear to death."_ Matthew shook his head.  
_"No no no, I need work out another way to say it. I don't want a polar bear to die or maybe it would be just easier to say 'That dude's got more tongue than a Mountie's boot." (A/N: a Canadian phrase, I Googled it ;))_

Matthew's thoughts began to fly and it wasn't a surprise that he ended up thinking of Alfred and the past they shared and didn't share.

_Have it been already seven years since Alfred finally found me again?_

_**Time really flies, doesn't it?**_

_Oh my god, Gilbert, why you are in my head?! _

_**Because no one has ever cared enough to even try to get here.**_  
_… It just so sad that my mind is using your voice to tell that to me. You have really gotten under my skin Gil. I'm not sure how to react. I just don't want to get hurt again when or if you forget me._

_**I would do anything not to hurt you or let something bad to happen to you.**_

_Mom and Dad always said the same thing…_

_Memories began to flash past Matthew's eyes_

_Alfred and Matthew had been really close when they were kids but everything had changed when their parents died. It had been a robbery; those sick bastards had wedged them off the road._

_It had been a warm late summer evening and they were coming from a carnival, Alfred and I, we were explaining the day's events at the same time and we had just started to argue which had been the best ride. Alfred announced with a loud voice that it was the Bumper cars when I with a voice as loud as Alfred's was sticking in my own opinion which was the Ferris wheel._

_Everything was pretty normal; Mom was smiling to Dad when they exchanged looks and Alfred and I, we were arguing graciously._

_And then it happened._

_Out of nowhere a big black car appeared on their car's side and bushed us out of the road. We crashed hard on the trees._  
_Alfred hit his head really badly and blood was running down his forehead and he passed out quickly. I wasn't as lucky as Alfred, had got only a few scratches and had enough time to recover the collusion and to see how our parents died. Mom was already in a pretty bad shape; she was pale of blood lose which was caused by a branch that had pierced her in the crash. Dad was looking better; no cuts or anything he was only stunned of the crash._

_The robbers came and laughed at the sight of damage they have already done to their victims, us. They hit Dad in the face with the gun and started to roughly search all the valuable stuff. I was frozen in my place watching how life was draining out of my family. Mom and Alfred had both lost enormous amount of blood. Robbers kept beating Dad and I could almost smell their bloodlust. _

_All I could think was that I need to try to be as invisible as I could. Tears The laugh of the robbers was echoing in my ears, something that would probably haunt me for the rest of my life._  
_The laugh never ended, not even when they shot my Mom in front of my Dad, not when they shot my Dad right after her. After they left the laugh in my head didn't stop._

* * *

My school is starting tomorrow and I'm going to be really busy so sorry for that I'm not probably going to able post next chapter in time but I swear that it will be here before April.

I hope you liked ^^

Please comment, they give me the inspiration to write.


End file.
